Tallulah and the Curse of the Black Pearl
by Evangeline.the.Eternal
Summary: The Curse of the Black Pearl with a new character, Tallulah Swann. The free spirited, rebellious sister. She just wants to be free. What happens when her sister is kidnapped by gruesome pirates, and she meets Captain Jack Sparrow. M for possible chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

**Hello everyone. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, only Tallulah.**

_Tallulah reached for her twin sister, and best friend, Elizabeth's hand. They stood at the bow of the ship quietly singing an old pirate song. They were currently crossing the Atlantic Ocean on one of their father's ships. Both girls were solemn at the thought of leaving their home in London, England, but they were eagerly anticipating their arrival in Port Royal in the Caribbean to start their new, different life. Governor Weatherby Swann had finally decided to move permanently to Port Royal, after the guilt trip his daughters gave him for leaving them so often, took its toll._

_Although being twins, the twelve-year-old sisters were drastically different in both looks and personality. Elizabeth's hair was dusky blonde, with highlights of caramel that fell down her back in loose curls to her waist. Tallulah's hair similar in length and style was contrasted in colour, hers being a golden champagne blonde that shone bright when the sun hit it. The sisters' flaxen hair was pinned back to reveal their opposed eye colours. Elizabeth had warm hazel eyes with rings of green at the edge. Tallulah's eyes were of deep blue, like Elizabeth's her irises were outlined with green that swirled to meet the blue. Both girls' eyes were flecked with gold, only revealed by the sun. The Governor would tell his daughters that the flecks of gold were evidence that they were his most precious treasures, and that one day he would have to give up that gold, when the girls' fell in love. They assured him that they would never leave him; he replied they would change their minds when they knew what love feels like, as it is the closest thing to magic._

_Both girls were slight in build but strong in personality. Elizabeth was reserved, sensible and the dutiful daughter to the public's eye, but she had a hint of a wild side that she acquired from her sister. Tallulah was outgoing and carefree, she did not care about other people's opinions and did what she wished. Her most prominent desire was to be free, to be allowed to be her own person. The Governor loved his daughters dearly, and although Tallulah worked up some problems with her vivacious and jovial spirit, he never reined her in, as he didn't have the heart. Above all, and most importantly, the two sisters were completely devoted friends, loyal and honest, they cared about each other unconditionally. Friends of the sisters cherished their closeness, as they knew the young ladies would be dedicated and loyal to them._

_Elizabeth and Tallulah's humming converted to singing._

"_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up -"_

_The sisters gasped as one of the sailors, Mr. Gibbs, placed his hands on their shoulders, silencing their song._

_A look of fear and seriousness tainted Gibbs' face as he commanded them, "Quiet missies! Cursed pirates sail these waters." He glanced behind them to the unnatural fog and asked "You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?"_

_Lieutenant Norrington approached them and announced "Mr. Gibbs. That will do!"_

"_They were singing about pirates," he defended, "bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."_

"_Consider them marked. On your way." Norrington ordered._

_Gibbs obeyed, "Aye, Lieutenant." then added under his breath, "It's bad luck to have women on board too. Even miniature ones." Eying the Swann sisters with caution. _

_Tallulah turned her attention from Mr. Gibbs and looked up at Norrington, with an animated expression on her face, "I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate."_

_The Lieutenant looked at each of their faces, Tallulah's expectant, and Elizabeth agreeing with her sister._

"_Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves." Seeing the sisters' questioning faces, he added, "A short drop and a sudden stop."_

_Gibbs mimed a hanging from over Norrington's shoulder, making the twins gasp in horror._

_Their father thought it time to intervene and announced, "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor but I'm, uh, concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughters." Cautiously eyeing Tallulah's keen face._

"_My apologies, Governor Swann." The Lieutenant said as he joined the other sailors._

_Tallulah turned to her father and exclaimed, "Actually, I find it all fascinating!"_

_Elizabeth nodding her head, agreeing, "I do too."_

_The Governor confessed, "Yes. That's what concerns me." And walked off leaving his daughters in silent giggles._

_Elizabeth turned back to the water, pulling Tallulah with her. She spotted a white parasol floating, upturned in the water. "Tallulah, look!" she called and pointed to the umbrella. The sisters giggled again and followed the parasol as it floated to the side of the ship, watching the water push it along. Tallulah then looked into the oncoming fog, and saw a dark shape in the water, shielded with the white-grey dreariness. She tugged on Elizabeth's hand. The fog cleared and revealed a large piece of wood, with a young boy splayed across it unconscious. The sisters gasped and looked at each other in shock. Elizabeth turned to the sailors and the Lieutenant, "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!"_

_The men all rushed to the side railing and lent over to spot the boy._

_Norrington yelled, "Man overboard!" turning to the sailors he ordered, "Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard." They succeeded and laid the wet boy on the dark wood deck. Norrington bent over the discovery and announced, "He's still breathing."_

_Gibbs, a little away from the group of onlookers, pulled himself up onto the rigging and exclaimed, "Mary, Mother of God!"_

_The men rushed, once again, to the side of the vessel. The remains of a ship floated on the water surface, flames devouring the remaining wood._

_The Governor asked in shock, "What happened here?"_

_Norrington reassured him, "It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."_

_Gibbs looked to Governor Swann and the Lieutenant, "A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates."_

_Governor Swann chuckled worriedly, "There's no proof of that … It was probably an accident."_

_Tallulah and Elizabeth approached the young, damp boy, lying unconscious and forgotten on the deck. Norrington shouting orders in the background "Rouse the Captain immediately! … Heave to and take in sail! … Launch the boats!"_

_As a sailor wrapped the boy in a blanket and lifted him out of the way, their father asked the girls, "I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." Tallulah watched the boy be removed as Elizabeth nodded in agreement. They both followed the sailor carrying the boy._

_Elizabeth inspected him with approval and stretched out a hand to move some of his hair from his eyes. He awoke with a start at the touch and grabbed her wrist. Tallulah and Elizabeth both gasped loudly at the sudden movement._

_Elizabeth reassured the boy, "It's ok, my name is Elizabeth Swann, and this is my sister Tallulah."_

_The boy stuttered, "W...Will Turner."_

_Elizabeth, with a sweet smile adorning her face said, "I'm watching over you, Will." He fell unconscious once more._

_Tallulah snorted at her sister's words, then noticed a gold chain hanging from Will's neck. She slowly reached for the chain and realized it was a sparkling pirate medallion. Elizabeth took it from her sister and examined it herself. With a look of shock spread over face she exclaimed, "You're a p…pirate!"_

_Lieutenant Norrington approached the sisters and asked, "Has he said anything?"_

_Elizabeth hid the trinket behind her back as Tallulah explained, "His name is Will Turner. That's all we found out."_

_Norrington turned to the sailors behind him and ordered, "Take him below."_

_The twins walked back the bow of the ship and Elizabeth held the shiny medallion in front of their curious faces. Behind the piece of precious gold, the fog cleared on the water, to reveal a ship with black sails. Curiously they inspected the rather beautiful ship and realized the magnificent vessel's flying colours were a black and white skull and crossbones. In shock, they gasped and clutched each other's hands tightly, in excitement but mostly fear._

**I am open to criticism. Feel free to review and tell me what you think needs improving. Love you for reading. Evangeline xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Beautiful dresses and William

**Hi people. Here is chapter two. Thanks for reading! Please review.**

Eight years later

Tallulah's eyes fluttered open. She groaned quietly and unwillingly lifted her heavy head from her soft, frilled pillow. She twisted to her left to see her sister Elizabeth also moaning at the intrusion from her sleep.

"I had a dream about Will. You?" Elizabeth asked groggily as she pulled herself up reluctantly, into a sitting position.

"Oooo, a dream about William, was it arousing?" Tallulah gleefully giggled, mocking her sister. Elizabeth instantly grabbed her pillow and flung it at Tallulah's head.

"Stop fooling around, Lula! You know what I mean."

Tallulah gave up "Fine. Lizzie you are such a prude. But yes I know what you mean. About the day we met."

"Yes." Her sister simply answered. The twins regularly shared dreams, through some sort of physic connection, and probably from spending every moment of their lives together.

Tallulah looked around their dimly lit bedroom, the heavy, gold and blue curtains allowing the morning's sun to light the room subtly. The room was decorated in pale blues and neutral beiges. The exquisite furniture and precious trinkets scattered around the room revealed the wealth of the Governor and his daughters.

Elizabeth pushed back the cream and beige layers of her duvet and swung her petite, bare feet to the dark wood floor. Tallulah mirrored her sister's movements and sat opposite Elizabeth, on her own bed. The darker haired girl opened the bedside drawers the sisters shared, and lifted a false bottom in the top drawer, revealing the precious pirate medallion they had taken from William Turner eight years ago. Elizabeth sighed in thought as she stared at the shiny piece of gold, and passed it to her sister. Tallulah had always admired the intricate pattern surrounding the skull and wished she knew what the medallion meant.

In the eight years since they had acquired the medallion, the girls had grown from sweet, little twelve-year-olds, into stunning, charming young women. They were beautiful and magnetic; people wanted to be their friends in the hope some of their grace and allure would rub off on them. They were tall, elegant and slender, with lustrous blonde locks and inviting eyes. All men chased the twins, due to their beauty, gentleness and their good breeding; although, Tallulah was quite often the subject of the upper class' gossip, due to her jovial spirit and carefree nature. However her looks and captivating aura was a very effective antidote to the scandals, making her even more popular.

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door shattered the sister's private morning.

Governor Swann's voice came from behind the door and asked, "Elizabeth, Tallulah?"

In panic, Tallulah threw on the medallion, slipping it below the neckline of her nightdress.

"Are you alright? … Are you decent?" their father's voice carried on.

Both sisters rushed to pull on their robes as they called out "Yes, yes!"

The bedroom doors were thrown open, and the Governor entered with two maids, holding two very large dress boxes.

"Still abed at this hour?" their father smiled.

The maids hurried to open the curtains, temporarily blinding the girls, and opened the windows to allow fresh air to flood into the stuffy bedroom.

"It is a beautiful day." He stated as the girls stood to wish him good morning.

He signalled to the maids, who brought forward the two boxes, as he announced, "I have gifts for you."

The lids of the boxes were removed to reveal the dresses. Elizabeth exclaimed, "Oh, its beautiful" as she lifted hers out of the box.

Tallulah did the same and agreed, "Yes they are."

"Aren't they?" Governor Swann concluded with a hopeful look situated on his face.

Tallulah eyed her father suspiciously, "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

The Governor said with a flourish, "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughters?" smiling at his beaming twins.

He turned to the maids and said "Go on."

The sisters moved behind the dressing division with the maids following. They began to remove their robes and nightgowns.

Their father then admitted, "Actually, I, um, I had hoped you might wear them for the ceremony today?"

Tallulah asked sceptically from behind the division, "The ceremony?"

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

Elizabeth glanced at her sister, who had stuck her head out to look at their father and announce with satisfaction, "I knew it!"

Governor Swann now rather nervous, as Tallulah was pulled back by the maid, said, "Commodore Norrington, as he is about to become." At this the maids tightened the twin's corsets, gaining a gasp from both. Their father carried on, "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know, Elizabeth?" Tallulah pulled her face into a mixture of sympathy for her sister, and of pain from the tight corset. Elizabeth gasped again as her laces were pulled tight.

"How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say." Elizabeth admitted, whilst trying to breath properly.

"I'm told it is the latest fashion in London." The Governor informed them.

"Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe." Concluded Tallulah, on a painful intake of air, as her maid tied the laces.

There was a short knock at the door as a servant announced, "Milord, you have a visitor." Governor Swann left the girls to finish getting dressed.

The moment the door shut, Tallulah exclaimed loudly, "Bloody Hell…Christ!"

"I can't breath." Elizabeth admitted.

"Nor I" Tallulah agreed angrily.

In the foyer, Will Turner, whilst waiting for Governor Swann, studied a copper sconce. He stretched to touch the cold metal, and it broke off in his hand. In his panic, as he heard someone approaching, he dropped the sconce hurriedly into the umbrella and cane stand to his right and drew his face into an expression of innocent indifference.

"Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again." Governor Swann greeted the attractive young man.

"Good day, sir. I have your order." Will swiftly brought forward a long thin case, opened it and took out a beautiful, gleaming sword.

"Well" The older man exclaimed, clearly impressed, as he unsheathed the sword.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle … if I may?"

The Governor passed the sword back to Will who balanced it in the middle, on his fingers.

"Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." Will then flipped the sword in the air and presented it gracefully to the Governor with pride.

"Impressive, very impressive. Ah now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this." The Governor said with pleasure as he took the sword and covered it. "Do pass my compliments on to your master. Hmm?" giving the sword back to Will.

With a strange look on his face Will assured him, "I shall. A craftsmen is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Tallulah and Elizabeth, laughing lightly, began the decent down the stairs.

"You two look stunning!" Governor Swann complimented.

They did. Tallulah' dress was and off white silk. With ocean blue flowers decorating the fabric, intertwined with gold vines. Elizabeth's was identical, however with a pretty green in place of the blue. The dresses fit the girls perfectly, accentuating every curve and line. Tallulah being the slightly bigger breasted of the two, with a smaller waist. The twin's hair was curled and pinned on top of their heads, with several pieces naturally falling on their shoulders. Elizabeth wore a bonnet on her head, matching her dress, whilst the maid was carrying Tallulah's bonnet behind them.

Elizabeth saw Will and exclaimed, "Will! It is so good to see you." Pulling her sister quickly down the stairs to reach him.

"We had a dream about you last night." Tallulah told him, giggling, at Will's embarrassment and Lizzie's eagerness. Tallulah knew very well how the two felt about each other. Tallulah snuck out of the house regularly when no one was paying attention to go see Will, she had been for years and he taught her how to sword fight. They were good friends, in secret. Lizzie would come too, occasionally, but would always refuse to join the fight out of fear of being caught. Will constantly talked about Elizabeth, and Lizzie would always ask how Will was, when Tallulah returned from her secret lessons.

"About me?" Will stuttered, in answer.

Tallulah scoffed at her father's attempts to end the improper conversation. "Yes, well, it that entirely proper for you to…?

Cutting her father off, Elizabeth replied, "About the day we met, do you remember?"

"Miss Tallulah, your bonnet?" The maid asked.

"No, I do not want to wear that absurd bonnet." Tallulah told the maid, "It is uncomfortable and unnecessary."

The Governor turned to Tallulah, "Please, dear. It will keep they sun off your face, it is rather hot out."

Tallulah gave in, "Ugh. Fine, hand it to me." Returning to the conversation.

"How could I forget Miss Swann?" Will smiled.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" she chided.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always" he replied after a quick glance at the Governor's odd expression.

"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety."

Tallulah had moved to stand beside Will at this point, and started to disagree, "Actually father, Will is, Ow!" Will had reached behind her and pinched her upper arm hard.

"What was that darling?" Governor Swann asked.

After a look from Will, meaning, 'shut up', Tallulah replied, "Oh, nothing, I was just mumbling."

"Ok, dear. Now we really must be going." Governor Swann announced handing Elizabeth her parasol, "There you are."

Lizzie curtly said, "Good day, Mr. Turner."

"Come along, girls." The Governor added, escorting Elizabeth outside.

Tallulah turned to Will, "You should have just called her Elizabeth, you know."

"Not when your father is here. He already thought the conversation was improper." Will replied.

"It was improper, I just enjoy watching you squirm." Tallulah smiled sweetly.

"But you call her Miss Swann when it is just us three, too. If you are going to make any head way with her, Will, you are going to have to start calling her Elizabeth."

Will began to say something, "Lula, you are so annoy - " but was cut off.

"TALLULAH!" her father yelled.

Grimacing she said "Bye William. I'll come for a lesson tomorrow, we can talk about this later." She kissed him on the cheek and ran out to the carriage, picking up her parasol on the way.

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please review to tell me your thoughts, opinions and criticism is welcome.**

**Lots of Love, Evangeline xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Jack's entrance and the fall

**Hello readers. Thanks for reading. Please let me know your opinions. Enjoy.**

Jack's dinghy:

The infamous, notorious Captain Jack Sparrow stood proud upon the mast of his boat, viewing the scenery of Port Royal. He glanced down to the hull of the boat, and realized it was swiftly flooding with water. So, with an annoyed twitch of his lip, he jumped down, grabbed a bailing bucket and began throwing out the problematic water. Whilst doing this, he sailed past three hanged skeletons, blowing in the wind, and a plank of wood with the words 'pirates ye be warned' carved into it. The Captain, stood and removed his hat, held it to his heart and saluted the fleshless corpses with a flourish, in homage.

The entire Port Royal harbour paused in their work, and stood frozen in shock, as they watched Captain Jack 'sail' his pathetic boat to a pontoon. The dinghy had sunk so far into the water that Jack was once again standing upon the mast. The boat carried on sinking, lower and lower into the water, until Jack simply stepped off the mast onto the pontoon.

Jack, forgetting the submerged boat, confidently swaggered past the harbourmaster, who called, "Hold up, there, you! It is a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." Jack and the Harbourmaster both glanced back at the sunken boat. "And I shall need to know your name" he added, as if the boat was not ten foot deep in water.

Jack reached into his tattered, coat pocket, pulled out a handful of dirty coins and laid them on the man's record book. "What d'ye say t' three shillings … and we forget the name?" Jack roughly suggested.

The harbourmaster eyed Jack thoughtfully and answered, "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." He snapped his book shut in a swift movement. Jack thanked him by bowing his head, holding his hands in prayer and smiling mischievously. The harbourmaster quickly walked away.

Jack sauntered back down the pontoon. He paused and swung around, seeing the master's money pouch. He shook it to check the value, sneakily slipped it into his pocket and then carried on his way.

The ceremony:

Meanwhile at Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony, Tallulah and Elizabeth were struggling with the tightness of their corsets. Lizzie grasped her stomach in pain and Lula tried fanning herself to get more air in her lungs. The stiflingly hot weather did not help either.

The docks:

Down at the docks, Murtogg and Mullroy were sitting in the shade chatting, whilst guarding the Interceptor. They watched a dirty, deeply tanned man sashay down the ramp towards the impressive vessel, and they ran to stop him from approaching the precious ship. The man wore a weathered brown, leather, tricorne hat, and a large, grey, brown buccaneer coat, rather tattered at the seams.

Murtogg announced, "This dock is off limits to civilians" after the two men had rushed to stand in front of Jack.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know" Jack defends. "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately" at this the Captain tried to strut past the two incompetent men, only to be once again barred entrance by the men's bodies, clad in red.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? … How could it be that two upstandin' gentlemen such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?" Jack pondered.

Murtogg, the skinnier of the two, explained, "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

Jack argued, "It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a ship like that," and he pointed to the Dauntless anchored just inside the harbour, "makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

Murtogg then informed the Captain, "Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed."

Jack, going off subject, told them, "I've heard of one" touching his index finger to his stubbly chin, "supposed to be very fast, nigh un-catchable … The Black Pearl." He raised his dark eyebrows in question, hiding them under his faded, red bandana tied over his forehead.

Mullroy, the tubbier one, spoke up for the first time, "Well" he chuckled, "There's no real ship as can match the interceptor."

Murtogg turned to his partner and argued, "The Black Pearl is a real ship."

"No, no it's not." he quipped

"Yes it is. I've seen it." Murtogg insisted.

Mullroy turned to give his friend his full attention, and asked, "You've seen it?"

"Yes"

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes I have." Jack's face fell into a look of boredom.

Mullroy then asked, disbelief on his face, "You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?"

Murtogg gave in and replied in defeat, "No"

"No" the other confirmed and turned back to Jack, who smiled slightly.

Not giving up, Murtogg explained, "But I have seen a ship with black sails."

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the dammed …" seeing the two military men were occupied Jack slipped off unnoticed and climbed aboard the ship.

"… and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out, could possibly have black sails therefore, couldn't possibly be any other ship that the Black Pearl. Is that what your saying?"

"No" Murtogg replied with a nod.

Murtogg announced smugly "Like I said, there's no real ship that can match the intercept…" and stopped short when he realised Jack was gone, and aboard the vessel.

The partners scrambled aboard the Interceptor, yelling, "Hey! You! Get away from there. You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate!" pointing their rifles at Jack.

Jack apologised, whilst he stroked the handles on the wheel, "I'm sorry, it's just – its such a pretty boat. Ship."

Murtogg inquired, "What's your name?"

"Smith, or Smithy, if you like" Jack replied, using the name the harbourmaster had given him.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Mullroy mocked.

Murtogg added, "Yeah, and no lies?

"Alright then. I confess." Jack moved away from the wheel and began to walk towards the men, "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships …" he grabbed onto a rope, "… pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasly black guts out!"

Murtogg exclaimed, "I said no lies!"

Leaning his head to his friend, Mullroy cautiously remarked, "I think he was telling the truth." Jack frowned.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," he explained.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you." Jack offered calmly.

The battlements of the fort:

The twins stumbled out on to the battlements, in the hope of getting some cool, fresh air into their squashed lungs.

The newly appointed Commodore approached the gasping ladies and asked Elizabeth, "May I have a moment?"

Tallulah curtseyed to James, and gave Lizzie a meaningful glance. She slowly staggered to the edge of the battlement, and onto the platform, clutching the wall for support; still panting for breath. Tallulah overheard the couple's conversation behind her.

"Uh, you look lovely Elizabeth" Norrington began nervously.

"Thank you." Lizzie forced through her struggle to breathe.

James continued, "I, uh, apologise if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh, a marriage to a fine woman … you have become a fine woman, Elizabeth." At Lizzie's surprised look, the couple turned and looked out at the horizon, over Tallulah's shoulder, to avoid the awkwardness.

At the edge, black spots appeared in Tallulah's vision, as she murmured, "I can't breath" before completely blacking out and toppling over the battlement's edge.

Elizabeth's scream filled the hushed ocean air, as James called out in panic, "Tallulah!"

**Thanks again. Review if you wish.**

**Love you lots, Evangeline xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 Jack's rescue and escape

**Hello all. Here is the fourth chapter, Jack's heroic rescue and escape. Read and review please.**

The docks:

"…and then they made me their chief." Jack proudly finished.

The three men turned towards a loud splash at the bottom of the fort, as Tallulah began to sink towards the ocean's floor.

The Battlements:

"Tallulah!" The Commodore yelled in panic, after Elizabeth's sister fell from the platform.

James started to yank off his coat, in a move to jump after her, but was stopped when Gillette hurried up behind him and said in warning, "The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them."

A tearful Elizabeth, Governor Swann, the Commodore and his men, all raced to the stone steps, to save Tallulah.

The docks:

Jack casually looked to the navy men, "Will you be saving her then?" he calmly asked.

Mullroy replied unhelpfully, "I can't swim," whereas Murtogg just stared at Jack and shook his head worriedly.

Jack sarcastically stated, "Pride of the King's navy you are," as he pulled off his beloved hat and hurriedly stuffed it into Mullroy's hands. "Do not lose these," he added whilst he yanked off his effects and coat. Pulling himself up on a rope, Jack gracefully dived off the ship's railing, swiftly into the ocean, and swam to Tallulah's rescue.

In the water:

Tallulah's lifeless body slowly sunk. The gold pirate medallion came free from her bodice and sent a strange, unnatural pulse through the water.

Jack powerfully swam towards Tallulah; he grabbed her limp body and dragged her towards the surface, only to be pulled under again by the weight of her dress. Jack ripped off the cream and blue fabric and released it; it sank back to the depths. He wound a strong arm around Tallulah's waist as he towed her, with difficulty, to the edge of the pontoon.

The docks:

Jack threw Miss Swann over his shoulder and tried to haul himself out of the water.

Murtogg saw his unsuccessful attempt and ran to lift her onto the wood, "Oh, I got her."

He laid her lifeless form onto the planks.

Mullroy glanced at Murtogg worriedly as he exclaimed, "She's not breathing!"

Both men knew she was Tallulah Swann, the Governor's daughter; this was very bad news.

Jack shoved Mullroy aside, "Move!" and pulled out a knife, he ran the blade smoothly down the laces of the corset and ripped it off the unconscious, wet girl; chucking it at Murtogg. The effects were instant. Tallulah spat out a mouthful of seawater, and gasped for some much needed air.

"Never would've thought of that." Mullroy gingerly admitted.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack answered gruffly.

Tallulah regained her sight and consciousness after a few lung fills of air; the oxygen sluggishly working it's way to her brain. She saw a very wet, very handsome man leaning over her, blocking out the burning sun.

_Oh, wow! Who is that? Why is he wet? Wait, why am I wet? What the hell happened? _Tallulah thought.

She took in the mysterious man's strong jaw covered in a messy beard, his thick and scruffy moustache and high cheekbones. Jack's lips looked unnaturally soft, and were a dusky pink. His tanned and dirty face was beautiful, in a manly, rugged way. She inspected the beads and jewels, intertwined into his damp mess of dreadlocked hair, and his red, faded, bandana wrapped around his forehead. The feature that caught most of her attention was Jack's eyes, outlined in black kohl, intensifying his beauty. They were like melted, dark chocolate, as endless and as deep as the ocean, and as warm as the sun. Tallulah never wanted to look away from those magnetic eyes.

She felt her heart flutter, as she saw Jack looking her over.

_Christ! She's damn beautiful._ Jack thought.

Jack was blissfully blown away when he saw the young girl's face. Her features melded together faultlessly, making her striking, stunning and angelic. Her smooth nose curved perfectly to meet the most exquisite lips, rose coloured and shapely, somehow elegant. Her skin was flawless, not a blemish in sight, with a scattering of adorable freckles over her nose. Jack hurriedly took in Tallulah's flaxen hair, drying quickly in the Caribbean heat and devoured her slender physique with his eyes, every line and curve in the ideal place. However the feature that caught most of Jack's attention were Tallulah's eyes. They reminded Jack of the swirls and waves of the sea; they were as endless and as deep as the ocean, and expressed everything Jack loved about sailing … freedom. Jack never wanted to look away from those alluring, captivating eyes.

A gold glint, next to Tallulah's arm, caught his attention. Recognising the shiny medallion, Jack picked it up. With a seriously concerned look adorning his face, he huskily asked the intriguing girl, "Where did you get that?"

Norrington and his men scrambled up the pontoon, to Tallulah's rescue. The Commodore unsheathed his new, intimidating sword and held it to Jack's throat, "On your feet," he ordered, authority dripping from his words.

Jack cautiously stood straight, which allowed Governor Swann and a hysterical Elizabeth to pull Tallulah to her feet.

"Are you alright?" her father asked.

Tallulah assured him, "Yes, I'm fine," glancing back at the damp, unruly Jack, wanting a look at his body to see if it did the Captain's face justice. It did.

Her slight, coveted form was on show, the wet fabric of her under-dress clinging to her every curve; the Governor pulled his coat around Tallulah's shoulders, shielding her from Jack's wondering gaze. Pondering at how she managed to become undressed, he glanced at Murtogg, who was still holding her blue corset, from when Jack chucked it at him. Seeing this, Murtogg threw the corset to the floor as if it had burned him and pointed an accusing finger at Jack.

Appalled, Weatherby Swann ordered, "Shoot him!"

"Father!" The twins complained in unison, equally displeased with their father's decision.

Tallulah asked passionately, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Elizabeth then tenderly added, "James?" whist she placed her hand on his upper-arm.

Norrington stood down, and signalled his men to follow. Jack bowed his head to the sisters and clasped his hands, in thanks.

"I believe thanks are in order," Norrington said formally, as he civilly offered his hand to shake Jack's. He seemed reluctant at first, but then cautiously put his hand in James'. The Commodore then forcefully pulled Jack's hand towards him and ripped back his cuff to reveal the letter 'P' branded on his forearm. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, Pirate?" James accused.

The twins shared looks of excitement and exhilaration; they'd always had an interest and a soft spot for pirates.

The Governor squeaked, "Hang him!" His daughters' muffled protests ignored.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." The new Commodore commanded. He then pushed Jack's sleeve further up his arm, exposing an indigo tattoo, a sunset over the sea and a sparrow in flight. The twins leaned forward to get a better look. "Well, well? Jack Sparrow isn't it?" James inquired, as he flung Jack's hand back.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." He corrected politely.

Tallulah, recognising the name, gasped in shock, as did Lizzie. Upon hearing this, Jack turned to the beautiful, young sisters and smiled in appreciation, making Tallulah giggle flirtatiously. The Governor watched in confusion and horror.

Norrington mocked, "Well, I don't see your ship, Captain?" as he pretended to look for the pirate's boat.

Jack turned his attention back to the commodore and explained, "I'm in the market, as it were."

Murtogg then put forth, "He said he'd come to commandeer one."

"Told ya he was telling the truth." Mullroy added, "These are his, sir" and held Jack's effects to the commodore.

James picked up Jack's treasured pistol and announced, "No additional shots or powder" then opened his precious compass, "A compass that doesn't point north" then he half unsheathed Jack's sword, "and I half expected it to be made of wood … you are, without doubt, the worst pirated I've ever heard of."

Jack then slyly and cleverly pointed out, "But you have heard of me." Elizabeth and Tallulah both stifled laughs, and covered their smiles.

At Jack's comment, the Commodore grabbed him and forcefully pushed/dragged him down the pontoon.

Throwing off her father's coat, revealing her perfect figure, Tallulah ran after the two men, shouting, "Commodore, I really must protest."

"Carefully, Lieutenant." Norrington warned as Tallulah strutted towards them and put herself between Jack and the Commodore.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life." she insisted rather throatily, from the water she had swallowed.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." James explained in awe.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack added sceptically, from behind Tallulah.

"Indeed." Norrington seriously agreed.

As Gillette walked away from Jack, after successfully clapping him in irons, Jack threw the chain around Tallulah's neck, trapping her against his body. Muttering, "Finally."

Governor Swann yelled in panic, "No, don't shoot!"

Jack's lips brushed Tallulah's soft ear and satin neck, as he commented, "I knew you'd warm up to me … Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat … Commodore!"

As James turned to grab Jack's effects, Jack tenderly murmured in Tallulah's ear "Lulu. It is Tallulah, isn't it?

"It's Miss Swann!" Tallulah confirmed, trying to cover up her exhilaration from the pirate's rough touch and warm, liquid voice.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind." Jack said as Norrington handed Tallulah Jack's effects. "Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." As James gave her the effects, Jack immediately snatched his gun up, and held it to Miss Swan's head. Jack put his defined, ring-clad, hand on her shoulder and swivelled her to face him. "Now if you'd be very kind." Jack ordered seductively, cheekily smiling, revealing his several gold teeth. Tallulah's heart fluctuated rapidly as she took the Captain's loved hat, moved her hand up the little space Jack allowed between their bodies, and placed the hat roughly on his head. She then turbulently wrapped Jack's sword strap around his back, in an intimate hug. Jack smiled suggestively at the onlookers over Tallulah's shoulder, earning some sighs of frustration from Norrington and the Governor, and a small smile from Lizzie.

As Tallulah pulled Jack's strap as tightly as she could, Jack grunted, "Easy on the goods, darlin'."

"You're despicable." Tallulah tried. She had intended to come across disgusted, but instead a smile crept across her rosy lips, making her eyes light up; distracting Jack for a minute as he stared into their impossibility. He was completely taken with the effortlessly beautiful girl. Her warm body in his arms was driving him crazy. Their faces, lips, only inches apart.

Coming around, he related, "Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine. Were square." He reluctantly spun her around once again, so her back was pressed to his chest. Jack turned to the men and gruffly acknowledged them, "Gentlemen." He whispered, "Milady" in Lulu's ear, whilst brushing his lips softly to her neck.

"You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain … Jack … Sparrow!" Jack confidently called as he forcefully, but gently, shoved Tallulah forward, into her father's and the Commodore's awaiting arms.

Thinking quickly, Jack grabbed a crane rope and kicked the leaver, it yanked him high into the air, and then dangerously swung him around.

"Now, will you shoot him?" Governor Swann asked the Commodore.

Norrington yelled, "Open fire!" as Elizabeth and Tallulah cowered into his shoulders at the sound of the gunshots. Jack, rather elegantly, leaped onto a beam.

"On his heals" James shouted at his men. Jack used his chains, to slide down a taught rope, leading to the ground, and then took off, running to his escape.

"Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it." Commodore said before sending him off in search.

**Thanks for reading. Criticism is welcome and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Lots of love, Evangeline xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 The fight and the prison

**Hello. Thank you for reading! Here is chapter 5, Jack and Will's fight and more. Read and review!**

**I apologise profusely for taking a month to update, but there is nothing I can do about it now. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. A reader's comment helped me a lot, they said that I didn't have to describe the scenes that I don't change from the film, as everyone knows what happens. The fight, however, is detailed as I had already written it but from now on I think I am going to summarise scenes that I am not changing, so I can get on with the story. Although from this chapter onwards, I think I am changing every scene. Enjoy!**

The Blacksmiths:

Half a dozen of Norrington's men jogged past the damaged, wooden statue Jack was using as a hiding place. Seeing the coast was clear, he scurried out from behind the wooden man and into the adjacent doors of Port Royal's blacksmiths.

The Captain swept his gaze over the dimly lit room to make sure it was empty. He noticed several work in progresses scattered about, wagon wheels, gates, pipes, cannons. However the workbench was pristine, neat and tidy. Jack wobbled over to it and lifted a heavy-duty hammer from its holder, in the hope of using it to break the irons restricting his hands.

Jack swung around, unsteadily, when he heard something drop to the hay-covered floor. He acknowledged, for the first time, the drunk and unconscious Mr. Brown, wearing a leather blacksmith's apron, slumped and snoring on a stool in the far corner of the room. He cautiously picked his way across the room to inspect the sleeping man. Jack gingerly prodded Mr. Brown's shoulder, to see if he was sober enough to wake; he was not.

"Whoa!" Jack suddenly called loudly, confirming the man's drunken state. He returned to his earlier actions, trying to remove the iron chain around his hands. Jack angrily whacked the large hammer to the metal, receiving no damage to the irons. Jack gritted his gold teeth in frustration as he feebly tried to yank the metal apart. He looked around for another means of escape, and saw the heavy cogs connected to the contraption used to hold and move the swords, a plan forming. Jack picked up a white-hot poker and spurred the donkey attached to the machinery. The animal sprung forward in pain, and the cogs began to noisily grind. Jack held the chain in the path of the crushing cogs, which effortlessly broke the metal. Jack was free.

The Captain swung around in panic when, the latch on the door was lifted and the door opened. Jack ducked into hiding as William entered.

Will jumped down off the ledge to calm the donkey, then noticed his boss asleep in the corner, "Right where I left you" he said. Will turned to his workbench and the hammer Jack had left strewn over the top of it. "Not where I left you" he said in confusion.

Will noticed a worn, brown leather hat - Jack's hat - and he stretched his hand to pick it up, a question mark clear on his face.

The flat side of Jack's sword slapped him on the back of his hand, stopping William from touching the beloved hat.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." Will worked out as Jack held his sword in defence position.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack asked confused.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will answered with disgust, making no attempt to cover his dislike.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me?" Jack said in mock polite, as he turned to pick up his hat. Will grabbed the nearest sword and held it to Jack.

"Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" he continued amused.

"You threatened Miss Swann" William explained angrily.

"Only a little." Jack mused he as stroked Will's sword with his own, then lunged forward with his blade. The two men traded feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow. Will had no trouble matching Jack.

The two skilled swordsmen parried for a while then Jack admitted, "You know what your doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form … but how's your footwork?"

"If I step here? …" Jack continued whilst he crossed his feet, "very good!" as Will answered with the correct movements. "Now I step again" and Jack lunged once more.

"Ta" he thanked as he sheathed his sword and sashayed towards the door. Will realised the test of footwork was a trick, to remove Will from Jack's path to the door. He threw his sword at the wood, placing its point through the latch, barring Jack's exit.

The Captain, try as he might, could not remove the sword so he turned back to Will and complimented "That is a wonderful trick. Except, once again you are between me and my way out … and now you have no weapon." Jack smiled as William worriedly backed off. Thinking quickly, he snatched the rod with the white-hot tip Jack had used to spur the donkey, and held it in defence. Frowning, Jack started the battle once again.

Whilst duelling, Jack asked, "Who makes all these?" gesturing to the swords and weapons hung all over the walls.

"I do, and I practice with them three hours a day!" Will answered proudly.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" Jack commented as he threw a knife at Will.

"Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." He continued, as the two men paused in battle and stared one another down. "You're not a eunuch, are you?" Jack asked, looking towards Will's breeches.

"I practice three hours a day, so when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"

"Ah"

The two men went back to battling. They jumped onto a cart and it began to sway, unbalancing the two fighters. Will managed to hook a knife into the broken chain on Jack's left wrist; he threw it up, embedding it into the wooden beam. Jack stomped on a loose plank in the cart, knocking Will off the back. Jack hoisted himself up, using his body weight to free himself just as William climbed back on the cart. Jack landed on his side of the cart painfully and heavily, throwing William up into the rafters. Jack confused, looked around in search of the young blacksmith. Will cut free a heavy sack, which then vaulted his opponent to the beams above, so the two men could carry on their battle.

A minute later finds Jack Sparrow with his gun pointed at a rather sandy William Turner.

"You cheated!" Will accused his enemy.

"Pirate" Jack simply explained with a look of 'what did you expect?'. The doors rattled wildly as Norrington's men tried to battle the door open.

"Move away!" Jack pleaded.

"No!"

"Please move!" begged Jack.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." Will said firmly.

"This shot is not meant for you." Jack announced, gaining a confused expression from Will.

A crash of shattering glass tainted the silence in the blacksmiths as shards fell over Jack's shoulders. The Captain fell forward and elegantly hit the straw covered ground, unconscious.

Port Royal's prison cells:

Several hours later Jack found himself sitting behind bars waiting for his death in the morning.

_How could you be so stupid? You sorry excuse for a pirate! You're pathetic, foolish, cocky, incompetent, and arrogant! … Wait! What am I talking about? I'm charming! I mean, come on, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! … Although, I did just get beat by a drunken fat oaf and his scrawny, annoying whelp of an apprentice. Stupid bottle! … What about earlier? The girl, Tallulah…Lulu. God she was an angel, my sort of angel. That body! Christ! And those EYES! They were bloody beautiful. In all my years at sea, I've never seen anything as special or anything as stunning as Tallulah Swann; not the breathtaking sunset over the blue oceanic horizon, not a bottle of rum, not all the lasses in Tortuga combined. Nothing is as beautiful as her, not even the Pearl. … Jesus! What am I saying? My Pearl is by far the most beautiful thing to my eyes … isn't it? She wasn't that gorgeous, was she? What did she look like again? … Elegant, rose mouth, perfect smooth nose with adorable freckles decorating it, strong striking cheekbones, thick dark eyelashes surrounding the most angelic, magnetic, exquisite, beautiful pools of blue I've ever seen … No, she is definitely an angel, my angel. Her body was so flawless that I wouldn't put it past God to have put her on earth just to punish me, torture me. … Long legs tangled in the damp, sheer fabric of her under-dress … her hips protruding just far enough to define her exquisite, small waist … her perfectly formed breasts, the perfect size, large but not too, and round and magnificent … and perfect! … Ooh! _A slight twitch in Jack's crotch drew his attention_. Oh crap! … Hector Barbossa … Hector Barbossa … Hector Barbossa. … Phew! Crisis averted! Damn my colourful and vivid imagination; imagining her naked, what was I thinking? You know what your like! … Tallulah … ahhhh …_

The prisoners in the adjoining cell were making a fair amount of noise whistling, calling and waving a bone at the guard dog holding the prison keys in its jaws. "Want a nice juicy bone?" one of the men said in desperation.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is _never_ going to move." Jack informed them with a smirk.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven' resigned ourselves to the gallows jus' yet." One defended.

Chuckling, Jack turned his head down and resumed his thoughts of Tallulah and her striking ocean eyes.

A few minutes later:

Cannon fire echoed of the stonewalled cells.

"I know those guns." Jack exclaimed in excitement. He stood and grasped the bars of the small window. "It's the Pearl!" he murmured.

"The Black Pearl?" One of the other prisoners asked in fear. "I've 'eard stories. She's been preyin' on ships and settlements for near ten years … Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Jack asked amused. The prisoners were stumped. They crowded around their small window to catch sight of the destruction below.

Half an hour later:

A cannon from the attacking vessel flew towards the outer wall of the prison, dangerously blasting a large hole in the rock. The hole provided a decent escape route for the prisoners in the cell next to Jack.

As the last prisoner climbed through the gaping hole, he turned to Jack and said, "My sympathies, friend. You've no manner of luck at all?" before jumping though.

Jack then stretched his ring-clad hand through the bars of his cell and grabbed the bone the previous prisoners had used to try and get the attention of the shaggy dog in the corner. The Captain then presented the bone to the animal and whistled. "Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack. Come on. Come on, good boy." The dog edged forward. "That a good boy. Come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it doggy … Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." A loud crash from above the stairs scared the scruffy dog away, "no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. It didn't …" a second crash fills the air as the prison guard was thrown down the stone steps of the prison.

Two pirates, Jack recognised as Twigg and Koehler, came roughly down the stairs pulling a blonde woman in between them, her head bowed whilst she struggled against their grimy hands.

"This ain't the armoury." Twigg commented as he looked around, noticing Jack.

Koehler exclaims "Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg? Captain Jack Sparrow." At this the blonde girl ceased her struggling and looked up. Jack muffled a gasp as he saw magnetic, ocean blue eyes. _Tallulah!_

Twigg spat on the straw covered ground and said, "Las' time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinkin' into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

Jack recovered from the shock of seeing the young girl and said, "Worry about you own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

Freeing Tallulah's arm, Koehler grabbed Jack's throat through the bars, the moonlight revealing his decaying arm, "So there is a curse … that's interesting." Jack mused. Tallulah was once again shocked into stillness as her eyes swept over the skeletal arm of Koehler.

"You know nothing of Hell." He replied to Jack.

Recovering from the shock, Tallulah realised she only had one guard holding her and started to struggle with aggression, "Let me go! … Please!" she begged, as Koehler released Jack and tried to grab Lulu's other arm, which she was throwing about. Her balled up fist met Twigg's jaw rather forcefully throwing him backwards into the wall. With no hands to stop her she ran from the men. The sound of a pistol clicking made her freeze and slowly turn to face Koehler pointing his gun at her head. Twigg, nursing his jaw said, "Jesus, she's bloody strong! … Maybe not worth it mate. We'll never get her to shut up, or keep still. We would probably come off worse than she would, after." He was talking about their plans for Tallulah. They had spotted her in the chaos and, considering her beauty, decided they would take her somewhere quiet later, and have some fun.

"You think, Twigg?" Koehler asked uncertain, his hungry eyes roaming over Tallulah's nightdress, much to Jack's annoyance.

"Aye, mate. Far too much trouble."

Jack mocked, "Bitten off more than you can chew, Lads?"

"Shut it!" Koehler sneered. "What do we do with her Twigg? We can't just let her go."

"Don't know. I wouldn't feel righ' about killin' her. You know morality an' all." Twigg said as he scratched his neck.

"Morality?" Tallulah asked in wonder, "So, let's get this straight, you would easily rape me, with no regrets or conscience, but you wouldn't want to kill me because that would be immoral?" She asked in outrage and disbelief.

"Quiet, you!" Twigg ordered, "See what I mean, she doesn't keep her opinions to herself, and stuff. Just yells them at us." He said remembering the comment she had made on the way here about his teeth and hat and personal hygiene.

"We could lock her up, I suppose" Koehler offered as he cornered the scruffy mutt holding the keys.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets do that." Twigg agreed, thinking it would be a shock in the morning for the guards to find a young woman in the prison cell.

Koehler stretched his hand, to the mutt, through a patch of moonlight, revealing his skeletal form. The guard dog yelped in fear, dropping his ring of keys. The two pirates chuckled as the mutt ran off up the stairs. Grabbing the rattling, rusty ring, Koehler tottered to the cell adjoining to Jack's and stabbed a key into the lock. After struggling with the stiff metal door, he successfully flung it open, only to realise the huge gaping hole in the opposite wall.

"Damn. What do we do now?" Koehler asked Twigg in annoyance.

"What? It was your idea to put her in there."

"No you blithering idiot. Look. … The wall. Blind fool." Koehler yelled.

"Alright, alright. Just put her in with Sparrow." Twigg tried.

"Fine. I don't care. Lets just get rid of her." Koehler agreed as he unlocked Jack's cell and cocked his pistol at is former Captain. "Not one move, you."

Twigg forcefully grabbed Tallulah by her hair and flung her through the door and onto the filthy ground.

"Ah! Mindless, inane, cretins!" Tallulah muttered under her breath, earning a low chuckle from Jack.

The two foul pirates locked the iron door loudly and stomped fiercely back up the stairs.

_Thank God! I'm safe … ish. … He's staring at me. Do something you foolish girl! … God he's pretty! _Tallulah thought.

_O God! Tallulah. What do I do? Jeez, I'm staring. Do something! Help her up. Yeah, be a gentlemen, for once._

Jack gingerly stepped forward and offered Miss Swann his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet.

"T…Thank you." She said shakily, his touch affecting her greatly. They both sat on the stone bench underneath the barred window, as far from each other as possible, trying to avoid one another not knowing how to act.

"Pleasant evening, isn't it? Lula offered sarcastically.

"One of the best." Jack chuckled, as did Tallulah.

After a rather awkward silence Jack decided to break the ice, "I'm sorry, Lu- Miss Swann."

"What about, Captain?"

"Earlier … you know the whole threatening thing down at the docks." Jack explained uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, it was the least I could do." Tallulah smiled, lighting up her eyes magically; throwing Jack off for a second. He couldn't help smiling back at her, and not one of his cocky smirks, a proper, genuine smile.

"What do you mean, Luv?" Jack asked, confused.

"You were right. … You saved my life, and I saved yours, we're 'square'" she explained, giggling as she used Jacks earlier word.

"Alright, we're even. But I can't help thinking that we haven't had a proper introduction." He smiled. Jack relaxed, he felt comfortable with the young girl.

"Ok then." Tallulah smiled as she gracefully stood and presented her hand.

Jack stood opposite and bowed low, taking Tallulah's hand gently.

"Miss Tallulah Alayna Swann. It is a pleasure to know you sir." Tallulah announced mock formally; with a small smile adorning her perfect features.

Jack bowed his head, with a happy grin, and brushed his lips, tenderly, to Tallulah's bare hand. "Captain Jack Sparrow at you service; and I assure you, the pleasure is _all_ mine, Miss Swann."

"Please … call me Tallulah" she asked shamelessly.

"As you wish, Love. Call me Jack?"

"Of course … Jack." She smiled. Tallulah felt instantly at ease with the Captain, like she had known him for years. His smile opened up his face and made him even more beautiful – if that was even possible.

"May I ask how a young lady, like yourself, got into a predicament with the likes of Twigg and Koehler?" Jack wondered.

"Well, I suppose it began when I was woken by the sound of cannon fire. …" she began

Tallulah launched into the gruelling tale of that evening …

**Thank you so much for reading. I'm not so sure about this chapter, so any comments will be gladly accepted. Do you like how I've changed it? The next chapter will explain how Tallulah's evening went so don't worry about that. Sorry again for taking so long. Lots and lots of Love, Evangeline xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 Tallulah and Jack's night

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 6 and I added a few words here and there in previous chapters too, but nothing drastic. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Read and review!**

Tallulah's evening:

An hour or so earlier-

_After a warm, soothing bath, the twin's maids helped the two into their nightdresses ready for a much-welcomed night of restful sleep._

"_I could sleep for days, I'm so tired." Tallulah drearily called to her sister from the mirror, brushing her golden tresses, half-heartedly._

"_Well, I'm exhausted, and it wasn't me who almost fell to her death today. I can't imagine how _you_ must feel." Lizzie said sympathetically._

"_Well you _were_ proposed to. By Commodore James Norrington. Ew!" Tallulah grimaced._

"_Stop it Lula. James is a fine man. It is a very smart match … He is what any woman would dream of marrying." Lizzie defended._

"_Yes … but not you. Your dreams are of a certain, young, blacksmith. Are they not?" Lula asked, and then added when Lizzie said nothing, "William is a fine man too."_

"_Yes he is." Lizzie murmured. _

_Tallulah finished brushing her hair and proceeded to dance across the aged wooden floor of their bedroom, over to Elizabeth's large four-poster bed. She flopped down, into the puffy folds next to her best friend, wrapping her arms lovingly around Lizzie's shoulders._

"_You don't have to marry him, you know?" Tallulah quietly suggested. "Will is always asking after you and talking about you. He is absolutely smitten."_

"_Father would never allow it." Elizabeth miserably mumbled._

"_So what! It is your life, never mind what father allows." Tallulah hotly argued._

"_But I do mind." Elizabeth said glumly._

_The twins fell into long, comfortable, silence as they thought the problem over._

_Breaking the silence Tallulah exclaimed, "Captain Jack Sparrow! … Ahhh!"_

_The sisters broke into fits of infectious giggles. _

"_I've never seen anyone like him in my entire life." Lizzie admitted._

"_Of course you haven't. He was bloody gorgeous. He practically exuded sexiness. GOD!"_

"_LULA!" Lizzie gasped at her sister's outspokenness._

"_What? I can't help it. I was rescued by, none other than the notorious, handsome, sexy, Captain Jack Sparrow! I could die now, and know that my life is complete." Lula joked._

"_Well … he was rather attractive. Do you suppose all the stories we've read about him are true?"_

"_I don't know … probably not, but I don't care … Wow! Each time I close my eyes I see him standing there, all wet and rugged. … Did you notice his eyes; they were like nothing I've seen in my entire life, so expressive and warm, like liquid chocolate. Oh and his lips, they were perfectly shaped and they were so soft when he whispered in my ear … ahhh. His scruffy beard and moustache was so damn sexy, wasn't it?... So manly and seductive. He was a proper man, a real man. Not all pristine and done up, natural. … I almost forgot about how tightly he was pressing himself against me. It was so exhilarating. Did I tell you about his hands? They were so cute and sexy; can hands be sexy? I think they can, because his were, definitely. Oh my God, I can't stop thinking about him!"_

"_I can tell!" Lizzie giggled. "You are completely taken with him."_

"_I know." She sighed. "Gosh, he was so … I have no words!"_

"_Well all I can say, Is that Captain Jack Sparrow will forever have my gratitude, as it was he who rescued my darling little sister from a tragic death. I don't know what I would of done with myself if he hadn't been there." Lizzie gushed as she wove her slender arms around Lula. "Although I suppose he did threaten your life too."_

"_I'm not really your little sister, Lizzie. You are only and hour older."_

"_It doesn't matter, I will always see you as my little sister, Lula. I feel as if I will have to keep you out of trouble forever. I mean, who else could fall off the top of a battlement, only to be rescued by a infamous pirate captain?" The girls giggled, remembering the events of the morning._

_They fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of pirate captains and medallions._

_An hour or so later, the two sisters were awoken by the sound of cannons, filtering through their slightly ajar bedroom window._

"_What in God's name is that?" Lula exclaimed, frightened. The sisters linked arms and crept across their dark bedroom, to the open window. The sight they saw, they never forgot. Their hometown being devoured and destroyed by the cannons of the magnificent black vessel the girls had first seen on the crossing from England._

"_It can't be the same ship!" Lizzie said._

"_It is, Lizzie!"_

"_Well … what do we do?" _

"_I don't know, I suppose we try and get to the fort." Lula shakily offered, grasping her sister's hand._

"_Yes, yes. The fort. … Lula, where is the medallion?"_

"_I put it back in its draw." _

"_Okay. Put your robe on, Tallulah. You can't go wandering around in that sheer nightdress." Lizzie ordered as she moved to the bedside drawers and extracted the golden pirate medallion._

"_Lizzie … what now?" she questioned her sister, who seemed to have taken control, after slipping the pretty floral robe over her rather see-through nightdress._

_Elizabeth took both of her sister's hands, "Go to Father's room and see if he is in there, okay? Then meet me down stairs in the foyer. Understand?"_

"_Of course I understand Lizzie, I'm not a fool. Go find Father, then meet you. I've got it; it is not complicated. … Don't you think we should stay together?"_

"_I'm only going to find Estrella, Lula, I won't be far." Lizzie assured her worried sister. "Go on, I'll see you in a few minutes."_

_Tallulah slid her feet into her night shoes and crept out of the bedroom door, with one last look at Elizabeth slipping the pirate medallion around her neck and down the front of her nightdress. _

_The younger twin nervously slipped down the dark corridor to her Father's room. She froze outside the doors when she heard sounds from behind it. Thinking it was her father; she pushed open the left door and whispered, "Father? … Father?" She once again froze as she saw two filthy, repulsive pirates riffling through her father's possessions._

"_Well, well, well. Look what we have here Twigg. A rather beautiful young lass, ours for the taking!" the darker haired one said to the other who was wearing a ratty cap._

An hour later, in the cell with Jack:

"… then they dragged me down here, now you know the whole story. Enjoy it, Captain?"

Jack scoffed and added "Twigg and Koehler always were blithering idiots, not that bright, you know?"

"Wait. You know them? I mean, personally?" Tallulah inquired.

"You could say that. The Pearl, The Black Pearl, well, she's mine."

"What!" she gasped in shock.

"No, you misunderstand. She _is_ mine, but she isn't under my command and this present moment in time." Jack explained.

"What does that mean, Jack?" Tallulah asked, once again calm.

"Well, love, I used to be the Captain of the Pearl, near ten years ago now, but I was viciously mutinied against and left to die on a God forsaken spit of land."

"Of course! I already knew that." Tallulah realised suddenly.

"What, love?"

"Oh, um, well, I've read about you and your adventures. Elizabeth and I would read your stories by candlelight, late at night in secret. You see our Father disapproves of our interest and fascination with pirates. Apparently they are vile and dissolute creatures, but I think differently. In my experience they are polite, interesting, noble, handsome, and willing to dive into the unknown to save a stranger." Tallulah smiled, giving Jack a glimpse at her perfectly straight, white teeth.

Blushing slightly at her compliments Jack said, "Only some are as charming as me, love. I am one of a kind. But noble? Really?" He grinned a gold smile at Tallulah.

"Yes, I think so." Lula said sincerely.

After a pause, "You have a fascination with pirates, you say, love?" Jack mused, stroking his beard mockingly.

"You could say that, I suppose." Tallulah replied, now embarrassed at her earlier slip up.

"No love, _you_ said that." Jack chuckled, enjoying the slight pink blush he was painting on Tallulah's cheeks.

"Jack!" Tallulah complained, "Stop … please?"

"Alright, alright. But do you?" not letting the topic slide. "You and your sister … Elizabeth right? The girl down at the docks this morning?"

"Yes, that was Elizabeth, and yes we have always shared an interest for pirates, since we were young … for me the attraction is the freedom you have, to go wherever you want, just because you want to. I dream of that." This hit a nerve in Jack's heart, she wanted freedom, just like he had always searched for.

"Well _this_ pirate, right now, has no freedom whatsoever." Jack commented, gesturing to their surroundings. Tallulah had almost forgotten they were locked in a prison cell; she was far too preoccupied with staring into Jack's liquid chocolate eyes.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." She chuckled. "Wait … how did you end up in here, the last time I saw you, you were making a very successful escape?"

"Well, through a string of unforeseeable events I got myself knocked out by a drunk blacksmith's empty bottle." Jack said looking ashamed.

Tallulah giggled, "How did you manage that?"

"Well, after I made my rather elegant escape from Norrington, I went to the blacksmith to rid myself of those abominating chains. After succeeding, a stupid whelp of a boy came wandering in and halted my path to freedom. After a very impressive battle, on my part, I got a bottle smashed over my head, rendering my skills with a sword completely useless, and I got thrown rather rudely in this filthy cell, ready for the town's amusement in the morning." Jack finished with a rather troubled expression adorning his face, which Tallulah thought quite adorable.

Giggling Tallulah asked, after his story had sunk in, "This stupid whelp of a boy wouldn't happen to have silly brown floppy hair, be of medium height, rather skinny and walk around with a bemused expression an his face like everything he sees confuses him?"

"Yes, yes. That's him." Jack confirmed. "You know him?"

"Well, yes. He is one of my closest friends, to be honest." Tallulah replied still giggling at the image of the two battling it out in the blacksmith.

"Oh. Now that you mention it, I do recall him mentioning you." Jack realised.

"He did? What did he say?" Tallulah asked, now calm.

"Um I think he said something like, 'You threatened Miss Swann!' then I said 'Only a little' then the fight ensued." Jack recalled, holding back laughter.

Laughing loudly now, Tallulah forced out, "That's Will. Always the gentleman, that's for sure, and melodramatic. That boy is always getting himself into difficult situations."

"You say he is one of your closest friends, however you haven't once asked if he is okay, why is that?" Jack inquired.

Lula shifted closer to Jack, "I don't need to ask, I know. Will is the most skilled swordsman I have ever seen. If I could not see that you are unharmed, I would be asking if you were hurt."

"I see. Well Tallulah I happen to be highly trained in the art of swordplay." Jack spoke as he too, edged towards Tallulah.

"Obviously." She smiled, "I also happen to be greatly skilled with a sword." She added

"You? No way!" Jack said disbelieving.

"Don't look so shocked Jack. William teaches me, every so often. I admit I am not as skilled as him, but I'm close. I had always wanted to learn, and one day I walked in on Will practicing and insisted that he teach me. Of course in secret, because no proper lady should feel the need to defend herself, and swords are far too dangerous to be anywhere near a woman. That is the answer I got from my Father the one time I asked him why girls didn't learn." Tallulah explained.

"I think it is a smart move. Just because women don't fight with swords, doesn't mean they can't die on them."

"Yes. I agree."

Hours passed like minutes to the couple locked in the dimly lit prison cell. They talked about everything and anything, edging closer and closer, until they were leaning against the wall, arm-to-arm, with their legs stretched out in front of them. The cell had become rather chilly during the night and Jack's hand was strung around Tallulah shoulders, her head resting on his chest; neither remembered how or when it had happened.

They talked about the Black Pearl, the mutiny, and Jack's life since. He told her the true stories of his adventures and his life of piracy. He also told her of the curse and the medallion after she asked him how he recognised the trinket the day before. Jack had never talked so much in his life; he had never opened up to anyone. He talked about his mother and father, and Shipwreck Cove. The Pirate Lords were discussed and Tallulah's knowledge of all things piratey came in handy, as she seemed to understand most of it without much explaining. He felt completely at ease with Lula, he felt he could tell her anything and everything.

Tallulah told Jack of her life in England and her mother. They talked about the exciting events on the crossing from England. She told him about the boring Port Royal. About Elizabeth and the twins' interests, Tallulah's favourite places, and places she dreamed of going. Her favourite colours and her favourite foods, Jack admitted he rarely got a decent meal. She told Jack about Elizabeth's proposal from the Commodore and how Lula thought he was vile and dissolute, which Jack fervently agreed. About the mystery of Will and the love she felt for him, how he was the person she cared for most, after Elizabeth (earning a fair amount of jealous thoughts from Jack). Tallulah realised she completely trusted the pirate across from her; except for Elizabeth she had never told anyone so many personal things. The couple talked about insignificant and trivial matters as well; Jack's arrogance and Tallulah's outspokenness became personal inside jokes.

At some point in the very early hours of the morning Jack asked a very tired Tallulah, "Lulu?"

"Yes, Jack"

"What is your greatest desire? Deep in your heart?" he carefully asked.

Realising the seriousness in Jack's gentle voice, Tallulah shifted from her slumped position on Jack's chest so she could look into his beautiful face and liquid eyes. "What?"

"I mean, like a secret. What no one else knows? … What is it that you want most?" Jack murmured, as he got lost in Tallulah's impossible eyes.

"What I want most? … Freedom. … I want to be free. I long to do what I want, because I want it. Act on impulse alone. I want to feel what it is like. I hate being told what to do and what to wear, where to go and who to talk to. Why can't I just be left alone? I want to run crazily, not shuffle along slowly, directed by others. That is what I want most … freedom." Tallulah finished with a dreamy face and a sigh.

In the silence that followed, Jack's mind was yelling in joy. She was perfect, in every way. Like every inch of her was chiselled for him, and only for him. He felt as though God really had sent him his own personal angel.

"I've never told anyone that, Jack. Not even Elizabeth." Tallulah smiled.

Jack stayed silent, not trusting his lips at that moment.

"How about you? What do you want most?"

"Well. My desire is very complicated. If I were totally honest I would say that what I want most is the Pearl, but that isn't all of it. You see, love, the Black Pearl isn't just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that is what she needs, but what she is … what the Black Pearl really is … is freedom." Jack said with a wide smile, matching Lula's.

The pirate lord and the governor's daughter stared into each other's eyes for an immeasurable amount of time, it could have been seconds, minutes, even hours.

Without realising Captain Jack Sparrow had fallen just a little bit in love with Tallulah Alayna Swann, as had she.

Morning:

Jack awoke to find his Lulu's head resting in the centre of his chest, smiling down at her, he gently brushed the flaxen hair from her face and whispered her name to try and wake her. Jack carefully shook Tallulah's sleeping form, which successfully opened her eyes.

"Jack?" she sleepily murmured.

"Lulu, love. You have to wake up. I've got to find a way out of here or I'm going to hang." Jack casually explained.

"Oh my God! Jack they can't kill you now. Not after last night. I won't allow it!" Tallulah shrieked, fully awake now and facing a scruffy Jack.

"They certainly _can_ kill me, but only if I'm still here. I need a way out." Jack looked around. "Where did those two halfwits leave the keys last night?"

"They took the keys with them, I saw as they left." Lula explained.

"Damn!" Jack cursed.

The sound of footsteps on the stone steps froze the two in fear. Tallulah clutched Jack's arm, begging God to let it not be a guard.

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you wish. What do you think of this chapter? Do you understand everything? Do you think it works? I promise things will start to heat up soon, so hold on just a little longer.**

**Love Evangeline xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 Their escape from prison

**Hey readers! Here is chapter 7. It is a little shorter than the last, and not my best, but I just want to get on with the rest of the story, and I don't like leaving out chunks. Please review and give any suggestions or ideas.**

William Turner hurried down the stone steps of Port Royal's prison, fuming after the completely futile conversation with Norrington. Turning the corner, he called, "Sparrow?" before he froze in shock at the scene before him.

.

Tallulah griped Jack's muscular bicep with her left hand, as her right fingers dug into his defined chest. The fear overcoming her as the footsteps heightened in volume. She couldn't lose Jack now, not after the night they had just shared. She clung to him so tightly, as if she would never let go.

.

Jack's mind raced as he tried to find a solution to his situation. He couldn't be hanged, especially after meeting Tallulah. Various plans flooded through his thoughts, none worth dwelling over. His heart raced as Tallulah's arms tightened.

.

Will stood stock still as his eyes drank in the cell and its occupants, "Tallulah!" he yelled in relief.

Lula was wholeheartedly certain that she had never been so thrilled to see her friend. "Will!" her voice revealing her happiness. She loosened her grip on Jack, as the Captain's heartbeat slowed.

"What are you doing in here, Lula? Your father will be overjoyed to know you are all right. The commodore presumed you had been kidnapped lik- … when they found you were missing!" Will rushed, stopping himself before he mentioned Elizabeth's whereabouts.

"I was locked in here by two pirates. Thankfully. I don't even want to try and imagine what their previous plans were for me." Lula explained.

A slight panic expression could be seen on Will's face as her words sunk in, "Well thank God your alright! Are you at all hurt?"

"Only a few bruises, nothing drastic." She assured.

Will let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding at this news. He was sorry that his best friend had to endure the wickedness of pirates. His eyes swept over the couple and noticed Tallulah and Jack's position; a look of outrage crossed his face as his eyes glanced to their hands, Tallulah's - on Jack's arm and chest - and Jack's - his right resting on her left thigh. Noticing Will's reaction, the couple leapt apart; Jack stood and jumped a few steps away, Tallulah swung her legs to the ground and placed her hands in her lap.

"What the hell is going on? Tallulah!" Will loudly and furiously asked.

"Nothing, William." Lula answered, raising her voice as well, feeling his reaction uncalled for.

"You had your hands all over each other! … Tallulah Alayna Swann, what in God's name were you doing?" Will yelled, clearly mortified.

"Don't talk to her like that! Or I'll give you something to really whine about, savvy?" Jack bellowed at a shocked and frightened Will. Jack could be pretty intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Jack." Tallulah warned. "Will, it was nothing, ok? I was cold last night and Jack offered to keep me warm. We fell asleep and woke up in each other's arms, out of pure instinct." She told Will, allowing a small white lie. "Anyway, it really isn't any of your concern. I don't need your permission."

"Fine … Sparrow?" Will turned his attention to Jack as he tried to calm down.

"Aye?" the Captain answered still a little worked up over Will's outburst.

"You're familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" Will asked roughly.

Jack narrowed his eyes, feigning indifference, "I've heard of it." He said whilst he snuck a small glance at Tallulah, who was watching from the corner.

"Where does it make berth?" Will carried on.

Jack relaxed and turned on his confident swagger, and arrogant demeanour, "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? … Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's and island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is." Jack explained as he cockily paced the cell slowly.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will said, his annoyance starting to show through.

Tallulah decided to stay quiet through the conversation. She had realized the night before that Jack is a very private person, so she pretended as though she did not know Jack and his life story.

Jack inspected his nails in an attempt to annoy Will further. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate." Will said, not knowing how else to put it.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack smirked.

This really touched a nerve, causing Will to bang the metal bars of the cell and passionately say, "Never!" Gaining a satisfied sound from Jack.

Will looked at Tallulah carefully, thinking he would have to tell her eventually, "They took Miss Swann."

"What! They took Elizabeth? No!" Tallulah shrieked. Both men looked at her in sympathy, there was nothing they could say.

Jack, pretending to be emotionless, mocked William "Oh, so it is that you found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart. You'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack smiled. He tried to block out the sound of Tallulah's loud gasping behind her as she panicked over the safety of her sister. All he really wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and kiss the pain away; but Jack could hide his true emotions well, from years of practice.

"I can get you out of here." Will offered.

"How's that? The key's are gone." Jack said roughly, remembering the event of last night.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." Will explained as he lifted the wooden bench and stuck it through the holes of the door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

At that moment the sun came out from behind a cloud and shone through the prison windows, illuminating Will's face. Jack realized why he recognized the boy the day before; he looked like a younger version of old Bootstrap Bill. A rough plan formed in Jack's mind. _Thank God I didn't tell Lulu about Bill, and how to break the curse._

Needing confirmation that the whelp in front of him was, indeed, Bill's son he asked, "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" Jack inquired.

"Yes."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner. I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will stretched his hand through the bars and shook Jack's weathered hand, "Agreed." He said.

"Agreed. Get me out." Jack smiled. Will lifted the door free of its hinges, earning a rather loud, metallic grinding noise.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that." Will worried, as Jack started to move to the door.

"Excuse me! Did you two just forget I was here?" Tallulah angrily yelled at the men, who looked considerably shocked and a little frightened at her outburst.

"Nah, love. How could I forget you?" Jack seductively murmured, trying to butter her up.

"Jack Sparrow! Don't you dare try to sweet talk me! I know exactly what you are doing. I am not just some cheap, dim-witted, wench."

"Of course not, love. Sorry." Jack sheepishly stuttered. Totally bewildered by the fact that she had read him as easily as a book. Did she already know him that well?

"Yeah, sorry Lula." Will apologized.

After a long pause where neither man looked at Tallulah, she stomped out of the cell whilst she confidently announced, "I'm coming with you!" She grabbed Jack's effects of a hook on the wall, shoved them into his chest, and stormed up the stairs. Will and Jack glanced at each other worriedly and followed her.

Five minutes later. Under the stone bridge, looking out into the harbour:

Will was fervently trying to persuade Lula to stay behind. "Please, Tallulah! Stay here, you could get hurt or lost or … anything could happen!" he begged.

"Shut up, William! There is nothing you can say that will persuade me to let you go by yourselves, so you may as well just accept it!" she whispered, frustrated with the young man. "You know I am capable of looking after myself, Will. You taught me to fight yourself."

"If you aren't going to stay for your own safety, think of your father. He has lost both his daughters in the space of one evening." Will tried.

"Quiet Will. Father already thinks I am missing; he never has to know I left by choice. I am not leaving Elizabeth now, she is my best friend, I would do anything for her safety." Tallulah explained to Will a little more kindly.

Will began to argue more but Jack stopped him by resting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Leave it, lad. She might come in useful." He was secretly overjoyed that his Lulu was coming with them. He wanted more time with her, to talk … and stuff.

The pirate, the blacksmith and the lady fell silent and turned back to the harbour.

Jack stared at the Dauntless, his eyes full of greed. Will asked, "We're going to steal the ship." Then after realising where Jack was staring he added uncertainly, "That ship?"

"Commandeer. We're going to commander that ship. Nautical term." Jack answered. He turned back to Will and strung his arm lazily round Tallulah's shoulders. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl? How far are you willing to go to save her?" he inquired.

"I'd die for her." Will answered fervently.

"Oh, good. No worries, then." Jack smirked.

"Will … always the melodramatic." Tallulah sighed under her breath, earning a chuckle from Jack, whilst Will narrowed his eyes.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you didn't hate it. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. I think the story will begin to heat up now. Expect flirting, teasing and maybe a little jealousy in the next chapter, I may even throw in a bit of nudity, on Tallulah's part, but that's really just a thought. Please review and let me know your opinion.**

**Love Evangeline xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 Their adventure begins

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 8. Please let me know your opinions. I think this chapter improves as it goes on.**

10 foot under water:

Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner held the upturned boat above their heads, with Tallulah Swann in between them.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will commented as he struggled with holding the boat down.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack quipped.

Chuckling, Tallulah joined in, "Well, think yourselves lucky you're not wearing a dress. Thank God there isn't anyone else down here to see me."

"I can see you just fine, love." Jack joked, earning a whack on the back of his head.

"Jack!" Lula scolded.

"Alright, Lulu. Don't get yourself all worked up." He mocked with a cheeky grin plastering his face.

"Stop! Wait, I lost my slipper." Tallulah called.

"Women." Jack quietly commented, but loud enough for them to hear.

"Shut up Jack! … Will, can you see it?"

"Nope." He replied without even looking, he was getting agitated, being so far under water.

"Fine. I don't even care." She said as she kicked off the other shoe, "Lets go!"

They began to move once more when Jack heard a considerable amount of spluttering behind him. Seeing as Tallulah was shorter than the two men holding the boat, after taking her shoes off, she wasn't tall enough to keep her head above the water.

Jack reached his arm behind him and grabbed Tallulah, not trusting the whelp to do anything helpful. He pulled her up so she could take in some air.

"Ah … thank you, Jack." Tallulah said as she gripped onto Jack's arm.

"Hold on to my back, love, so we can carry on." Jack ordered her firmly. She released his arm and reached for his shoulders instead. Lula pulled herself right up against Jack's back, gripping his shoulders tightly. They carried on, but not as fast as before.

"Sorry. I'm slowing us down." She apologised.

"Don't worry about it, Lulu. I'm actually quite enjoying you pressed up against me, needing me." Jack whispered seductively, a happy grin on his face. Tallulah flushed slightly and rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack …" Tallulah began.

Will cleared his throat rather loudly, "I'm still here, you know."

"Shhhhh, quiet you." Tallulah told him. Jack chuckled and stopped walking as they had arrived near the ship.

"Okay, on the count of three, Will, let go of the boat and swim out from under it. Make sure you take in a breath before." Jack ordered.

"Obviously, Jack." Tallulah sighed.

"One … two…three." Jack counted. The three figures swam to the surface, just behind the rudder of the Dauntless.

"What now?" Will asked Jack.

"We climb up and take over the ship." He explained casually as if it was an everyday thing.

"Ok, _how_ do we do that?" Lula asked, studying Jack's damp face, noticing where his black kohl had slightly run.

.

After a lot of difficulty climbing up the back of the ship, Tallulah needing quite a bit of help from the two men, they were crouched down low, whispering the plan.

"Alright, William and I will get control and make them bugger off, whilst you stay out of sight. We don't want them to blame us for your kidnapping now, do we?" Jack decided.

"You two, be careful, okay?" Lula asked, a worried expression adorning her pretty face.

"Love, its gonna be a breeze." Jack smiled.

Jack and Will left Tallulah and scurried towards the men at work.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." Jack announced to the shocked sailors.

"Aye! Avast!" Will shouted, earning a chuckle from the men and a glare from Jack. _Always the drama queen_, Tallulah thought.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay." Gillette said, with a smirk on his face.

Jack pointed his pistol at the man's nose and explained with an evil smile, "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?

.

After successfully taking over the ship, Jack and Will prepared for when Norrington arrived.

"Lulu? Stay with me, okay? And remember to keep out of sight." Jack ordered.

"Alright Jack, whatever you say." She replied with a mocking smile.

"Here they come." Will announced gesturing to the Interceptor moving impressively towards them.

Jack simply smiled a wide grin. He was going to enjoy this. He took Tallulah's hand and dragged her to hide.

.

Jack, Tallulah and Will swung onto the Interceptor undetected. Will cut the ropes holding the two vessels together as Jack took control of the wheel. Tallulah ducked below the railing, shielding herself from view.

She heard James yell to his men, "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" then a splash as one fell into the water. She knew they had gotten away.

"Thank you, Commodore, for helping us get ready to make way. We would have had a hard time of it, by ourselves" Jack called back, waving his hat.

Tallulah heard the distinct sound of gunfire as she saw Will and Jack duck. The Captain grinned at her devilishly, "I rather enjoyed that!"

"Won't they just come after us?" Tallulah asked, only just thinking about it.

"Nah, they couldn't catch us, but as a precaution, I disabled the rudder chains, they're not going anywhere." Jack smiled.

.

An hour or so later found Jack, still at the wheel, Tallulah, close by watching the Captain intently and Will, explaining his life story; neither Jack or Lula seemed at all interested.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Will told Jack as he sharpened his sword.

"Is that so?" Jack said uninterested, as he adjusted one of the sails.

"My father, Will Turner." He continued, following Jack up the stairs, "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." He finished.

Tallulah sat up and listened closely now. Jack tied of a rope and sighed. He then stood to face Will.

"I knew him … probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack said and walked off.

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jack told him as he returned to the wheel.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Will said heatedly.

Rolling his eyes Jack turned to William, "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate." Will said sharply as he quickly drew out his sword.

Showing no reaction to the sound of Will's sword unsheathing Jack said calmly "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then is it?" Jack said as he glanced at a furious Will.

Jack, with no warning, turned the boat away from the wind, causing the boom to swing across and hit Will. The young man grabbed onto the large wood cylinder, dropping his sword, as he was swung out over open water. Tallulah stifled giggles as she saw Will struggle; she always did love to watch him squirm.

The Captain picked up Will's sword from the floor and waved it about carelessly as he explained, "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really mater, are these: what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't, but pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown … but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So, …" Jack, now at the wheel, turned the ship back, causing the boom to swing back over the boat.

"… can you sail under the command of a pirate? … Or can you not?" flipping the sword in his hand, presenting it to Will.

"Tortuga?" Will asked, calm once more.

"Tortuga." Jack confirmed with a satisfied smile.

"Tortuga?" Tallulah whined. She had heard some rather gruesome stories about the women there.

"Aye" Jack said.

After a minute of silence as Tallulah stared at Will thoughtfully, he asked "What, Lula? You're staring."

"Sorry Will, … It's just, I'm seeing you in a whole new light, now I know you have a pirate father." She mocked him.

"Shut up, Lula"

"No, seriously Will. A new sexy light." She giggled, enjoying the embarrassed look on her friend's face. Jack joined in the laughter once he saw the whelp's expression.

"Stop it!" he said firmly, trying to cover his blush.

"Fine. But William, this may be to your advantage."

"What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth. It might give you a head start, whilst you are trying to win her heart." She said, once again giggling.

"What?" Will questioned now getting annoyed at his blonde friend.

"William" Jack began, "Haven't you heard? The Swann sisters happen to always have had an interest and fascination with pirates." Jack said, teasing Lula.

"Huh?" Will said, really confused now.

"Forget it Will." Lula giggled.

.

Leaving Will to try and figure out the conversation the three had just had, Jack turned to Tallulah, "Now, love, you can't go walking round Tortuga in your nightdress. It's not the nicest of places, especially for a beauty like you. Especially when your dress is see-through." He smirked, staring down obviously, at the outline of Tallulah's body, clearly visible through the sheer fabric of her nightdress. She had taken off her robe earlier, and with the sun shining bright on the dress, it didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Jack!" she shrieked, blushing. The Captain did not fail to notice, however, that Lula did not try and cover herself up.

Jack chuckled as he watched her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Go to the cabins and see if you can find anything decent to wear. Make sure it fits, otherwise it'll become a nuisance."

"Fine." she stormed off, angry at the fact that Jack had practically seen her naked. She looked down at her dress, she realised Jack had been right; the fabric really was quite see-through. A small part of her smiled as she realised Jack enjoyed seeing her almost naked. Just like she wanted to see Jack without the layers of clothes in the way, he wanted to see her.

Tallulah spent ten minutes rummaging through the cabins, trying to find something to wear that wasn't a red uniform. She spent most of the ten minutes trying to imagine what Jack's lips would feel like on hers, and what his hands would feel like, roaming her naked body. "Jack …" she whispered to nobody as she sat on the floor next to a trunk, she let her head fall back against the wall, her eyes slid shut as she thought of him.

_Captain Jack Sparrow … Captain Jack … Jack … ah. He is so … there really aren't words. I feel enraptured every time he looks at me with those impossible brown eyes, euphoric at his touch … I always feel hot and on edge around him but at the same time completely at ease. I don't understand why. I've never felt like this in my whole life. I feel exhilarated, tense, intoxicated, agitated, aroused, unnerved, blissful, sensitive and turned-on all at the same time. … He makes me think things, imagine things, things I want to do to him, things I want him to do to me. GOD! Jack …_

"Lulu?" Jack called as he saw her sat on the floor with her head back and her eyes closed, breathing deeply.

"Jesus Christ!" she shrieked, when she realised Jack was only a few feet from her.

"Lulu?"

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in," she said as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Yeah, I can tell," Jack chuckled. He reached out and pulled her to him in a gentle hug, catching her off guard. "I'm so sorry about Elizabeth, Lulu. I promise to find her. All day I've wanted to do this but couldn't, the boy being here all the time. Are you ok?" he whispered tenderly into her ear.

She relaxed into his hard body as his gentle words calmed her racing mind. "I'm fine, Jack … I've wanted this too." Meaning the hug.

"What were you thinking, just now, before I interrupted?" he asked as he pulled out of the embrace far enough so he could lose himself in her eyes.

"Oh … um… nothing. Just about the last two days, you know?" she flustered, pulling completely out of Jack's arms.

"Uh-huh, okay. Did you find anything to wear?" he asked looking down at her sheer nightgown with a smirk.

"No I didn't, but I haven't looked in that trunk yet." She said, once again flustered as she saw his eyes drink in her form under the fabric.

"Jack!" she moaned as she shoved his head softly to stop him from staring at her.

"Sorry, sorry. Come on, I'll help you find something." He said as he led her to the large trunk.

They both knelt in front of the rather pretty carved wooden trunk. Jack unlatched the lid and lifted it.

"Wow!" Lula exclaimed, completely taken aback with shock. Inside were heaps of clothes, shirts, trousers, and boots, all special in their own way.

"Looks like we hit the Jackpot." Jack chuckled, as he began to rummage through the items to pick an outfit for Lulu.

First he picked out a pair of trousers. They were expertly made from dark, mahogany, soft leather. Down the sides of each leg were laces making them ideal because they could be tightened to fit Lula perfectly, another two-inch lace was situated on the back, to do them up. Next he picked out a navy blue, thin cotton tunic. It was sleeveless and scoop necked, with a four-inch beaded collar that sat on the shoulders, making the otherwise plain tunic, unique. The tunic was long, it would probably end halfway down Tallulah's bottom, and it had tiny buttons running all the way down the back. Next Jack pulled out a pair of black leather boots, classic pirate boots with turned down tops, except on the edge of the turn down stood a row of shiny gold studs. All in all, the outfit was stunning, Jack had picked something Lula loved. Secretly he had picked the clothes because he had wanted to see what she would look like in something piratey. Jack turned his back to Lula so she could undress.

After a few minutes of exasperated noises and gasps from Tallulah, Jack asked, "Lulu, love, are you alright?"

"No" she replied.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you." She whined.

"Sure you can, love." He pressed.

"I really can't."

"Why not."

"Because you'll laugh at me." She said shamefully.

Jack smirked "I won't laugh, I promise." Of course he would laugh, "What is it?"

"Well … um, my whole life I've had a maid, um, … and she would dress me. I don't have a maid here and … I can't undo my dress." She confessed.

Jack covered his mouth trying not to break his promise as he turned to look at an upset Tallulah. "You promised you wouldn't laugh." She accused crossing her arms over her chest, making her look like a spoilt little girl. This only made Jack want to laugh harder.

After composing himself, he asked, "Do you want me to help, Lulu?" a smirk very present on his beautiful face.

"Yes please." She said quietly, turning as Jack approached her and began to undo the fastenings running down her back.

He got half way and paused, realising that the buttons ran down over her bottom, clearing his throat he carried on. As he began to undo the dress covering her beautiful cheeks, both Jack's and Lulu's breath deepened, Jack's becoming ragged and Lulu's desperate.

After the buttons were finished Jack stayed unmoving, still holding onto the fabric, staring at the exquisite skin of her back and bottom. His hands shaking slightly, he took as small step closer to the goddess in front of him, he lent forward and placed a tender kiss where her neck met her right shoulder. Tallulah moaned quietly as Jack kissed the side of her neck and placed a strong, callused hand at the base of her neck, brushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder so he had full access to her back.

He ran his hand very slowly down her spine, until he reached the swell of her left cheek; his hand stopped in its path and he stroked circles on her skin with his thumb. His kisses on her neck had become more wanting and fervent and wet, earning many soft moans and noises from Tallulah's lips.

Jack softly pushed the fabric of her nightdress off her right shoulder with his free hand, the fabric pooled at her feet leaving Tallulah completely naked. She had never been nude in front of anyone other than her maid in her life, she felt she should be embarrassed and want to stop, but she didn't. She felt herself with Jack, totally safe.

Jack was completely swept up in the moment, he drifted his left hand up from her bottom and round to her satin stomach, and his right hand slid down and caressed her hip and thigh. Jack slowly kissed and licked her neck with so much feeling and passion. Soft moans of ecstasy escaped from Tallulah as she lent her head back onto Jack's strong left shoulder and Jack moved his kisses to her ear and jaw. "Jack …" Lulu moaned, moving her hand over his, on her stomach.

Jack gently guided Lulu to face him. His warm liquid eyes locked onto her impossibly deep, blue ones. Words passed between them without even opening their mouths. He wrapped his strong arms around Tallulah's slim frame, holding her naked body as close to his clothed one as possible. Slowly and tenderly, Jack brushed his soft dusky lips over Lulu's perfect rose ones, sending shivers of pleasure down her back. They stayed like that for several minutes, slowly, passionately kissing. Jack delicately swept his warm tongue over Lulu's bottom lip, asking entrance into her heavenly mouth. She hesitantly met his tongue with her own, and their kiss heightened in intensity.

Carefully, Jack pulled away from Tallulah's lips and stared into her deep pools of ocean blue.

He rested his forehead on hers as he whispered, "Lulu, we should stop, get you dressed, and check on William."

"Jack?" she quietly asked.

"Yes, love?"

"This is going to happen again, isn't it?" she whispered uncertain.

"Try and stop me." He sweetly replied as he ducked to place a single kiss on her flawless cheek. Lulu smiled beautifully, blowing Jack away with the power and intensity of her eyes.

Jack turned away from Tallulah as he said, "Let's start with the trousers … I'll have to lace you in," he added with a smirk.

Jack grabbed the leather breeches, turned back to Lula and froze. There before him stood the most exquisite thing he had ever seen. Her naked body was even more perfect than he had ever imagined, every line and curve, smooth and flawless. He took in her long legs, her flat stomach and her divine breasts. However, something caught his eye, below her left breast, on her ribs were five lines of text, curved to the line of her breast.

"Jack …" she called, nervous under his gaze.

"Sorry … what's that?" he asked gesturing to the indigo tattoo.

"It's my song," she replied, "You're going to really like this," she giggled.

She reached out a hand and pulled him closer, "Read it.' She ordered and Jack bowed his head, a huge grin spread on his face as he read the tiny lines under her breast.

'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, plunder, we rifle and loot.

Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.

Drink up me hearties, you ho.

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves. Drink up me hearties, yo ho.

We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, you ho.'

After Jack finished he lifted his head and stared at Tallulah with a cheeky smile, as she giggled and began to sing the tune to him.

"Like it?" she asked, comfortable with the fact that she was still completely naked.

"That is bloody fantastic," he said as he ducked again and made sure the tattoo was really there. He loved the idea that a pirate song was permanently scrawled on a Governor's daughter.

"It is my favourite song, and Elizabeth's," she explained. "I always wanted a tattoo, and it just seemed perfect."

"It certainly is. Come on let's get you dressed," he passed her the leather trousers and held her arm to steady her as she slid them on her slender, long legs.

Jack first pulled and tied the laces at the base of Tallulah's back, then worked his way down her left leg, then her right. Jack was very pleased he had picked this pair of trousers, they fit her like a glove, now that they were laced tightly to fit her, they also allowed about an inch and a half of flesh to be seen through the laces down her legs.

"Perfect" she commented, looking at herself in the full-length mirror in the corner of the room.

"They certainly are," Jack said as he stared at her butt.

He picked up the blue tunic and held it open in front of her so she could slide her arms through the holes. Jack pulled the fabric around her body and moved behind her, so he could fasten the tiny buttons running down the back.

She once again looked in the mirror, and fingered the pretty beads on the collar.

"Boots" Jack simply called, as he sat down on a wooden chair and gestured to her to come over to him. Once in front of him, he took her left foot in his hand and slid it into the black, soft boot. "How does it feel?" he asked as she wiggled her toes.

"Comfy," she decided.

"Good, give me your other foot,"

As he was sliding her right foot into the boot, he paused. Wrapped around her ankle was a second tattoo. The words 'Here there be monsters' was scrawled just above her ankle bone, with vines intertwined through it, the vines carried on down the side of her foot and stopped just before reaching her little toe.

"Here there be monsters," Jack murmured as he traced the indigo ink.

"For the unknown," Lula whispered as Jack slid the boot gently onto her foot.

The Captain wrapped his arms around Tallulah's waist, pulled her onto his lap, and gently stroked her soft, blonde hair.

"Ah … Jack," she whispered, as she lent forward to press her lips against his.

After their sweet kiss Jack said, "Lulu, we should join William, we'll be there soon," as he stood up, with Tallulah in his arms.

"Jack, put me down!" she giggled as he dropped her onto her booted feet. Lula walked over to the mirror and admired her new clothing, "I like it!" she commented at her reflection.

"Not quite finished," Jack said as he pulled out a beautiful black scarf, with gold embroidery and tiny gold coins handing off it. He wrapped it around her waist and tied it on the right of her body, letting the ties hang to her knees. "Perfect."

"It's so pretty," she commented as she fingered the coins.

"Aye," Jack agreed as he stood behind her and coiled his strong arms around her flat stomach, pulling her to him and nuzzling her neck.

Tallulah skipped back to the trunk and pulled out two small wooden sticks she had spotted earlier, they had carvings of flowers wrapped around them. She roughly pulled her windswept blonde hair into a bun and poked the sticks through, holding the hair in place. Several pieces naturally fell down, framing her face.

Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her back on deck to join Will.

**Hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing it. Please review and leave me your opinions, I love hearing them.**

**Lots of love, Evangeline xxx**


	9. Chapter 9 APOLOGY SORRY GUYS!

Hello everyone.

First of all I'm really sorry for this chapter not being a chapter. I feel really guilty for teasing you all. However it is to ask for your help.

I seemed to have hit a brick wall. I can't decide what I want to happen.

So I was wondering if all of you lovelies, would mind helping me out and suggesting what you want from the story.

I think that Lulu and Jack may get in a little fight, just to slow down their relationship. I think it is moving way too fast. This way Jack can tease her a little more and become cheeky.

What do you think?

Please tell me, I need a burst of inspiration and creativity that I know you all have inside you.

I also really apologise for this taking so long. Over the summer I was travelling (the Caribbean, France, L.A, Africa, Turkey, Greece) and had no time to update. And since I've returned to school it has been hectic! But half term is coming up in a few weeks, and I am desperately hoping I can spend some time locked away with my new shiny laptop and get this story rolling again.

But I am going to visit my Uncle so please bare with me. With my schoolwork, my friends and boyfriend, dance training, artwork, costumes, travelling, reading and family commitments, I hardly have any free time. So sorry guys.

Love you guys so much!

Evangeline xxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10 Tortuga and Mr Gibbs

**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry! I am ****so**** sorry for taking ****so**** long to update, but here you go. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm really self-conscious of the end.**

Jack, Will and Lula arrived in Tortuga just as night fell.

The Captain and Tallulah had silently agreed that they were not a couple, or anything of the sort; Lula just wanted to have some fun for once in her boring life, and Miss Swann had captured Jack's interest, a rare accomplishment. They told Will nothing, and kept their hands to themselves when he was around.

Once they were ashore Jack warned, "Tallulah, stay by my side at all times, and don't wander. Also don't stare at anyone for too long, especially men, they can be pretty hard to shake off. Will, never let Lulu out of your sight and don't do anything stupid. Ok, let's go."

The threesome walked towards the centre of Tortuga, and after short while they found themselves in the rowdy town square.

"… More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? … What do you think?" Jack finished as he gestured with the polished cane he stole from a drunk walking past.

"It'll linger," Will commented as he took in the drunks and prostitutes scattered about.

"It's objectionable!" cried Tallulah, staring at a rather dirty wench with her particularly large breasts hanging out, "and it smells," she added. Suddenly a sparkly twinkle entered Lula's ocean blue eyes and a mischievous smile curved her rose lips. "This is so exciting! Just think what Father would say if he could see this … not to mention the scandal-loving princesses at home; they'd most likely drop dead from shock! Just imagine … ahhh … I hate all those spoilt brats, they're always talking about me and whispering some new and ugly rumour behind their perfectly dainty hands." Tallulah gushed with an exceptionally sour look adorning her perfectly dainty features.

Jack chuckled warmly at Tallulah's antics as he rested his arm on Will's shoulder as he said, "I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

Spotting a pasty girl with outrageous red hair and a blood red dress, Jack took several swaggering steps forwards and called, "Scarlet!" then he pulled his mouth into a charming smile that he directed at the excessively red girl. Scarlet strutted up to the Captain, slapped him hard round the face and then strutted off with a look of triumph on her pallid face.

"Not sure I deserved that" Jack informed his two companions. He then swung back around to face a skinny but pretty blonde.

"Giselle!" Jack purred, once again drawing his mouth into an attractive smile.

"Ooo was she?" Giselle asked.

"What?" Jack said just before he received a second slap. "I may have deserved that," he confessed with a wrinkle of his nose.

"Uh-huh!" huffed Tallulah, raising her eyebrows. "Can we _please_ go now?" she asked in a slightly angrily tone.

"What's the matter, Love? … Are you jealous?" he asked with a cocky smirk.

"What of? The pasty, overly made up red head, or the scrawny, flat-chested blonde?" she replied bitterly with a resentful expression tainting her face.

"Of the fact that they've had a piece of ol' Jack, and you haven't … yet." Jack drawled as if he were drunk.

"Shut up!" she hotly said, crossing her arms forcefully over her chest.

At that moment a grimy, chubby man strolled by and spotted Tallulah, "Want a go around, lass? I'd pay well for a beaut like yous." He drunkenly called. Jack aggressively grabbed the man by his shirt collar and angrily muttered something to him, before he hurriedly backed off, into a tavern. Jack then protectively wrapped his arm around Tallulah and towed her through the crowd, with Will trailing behind them.

.

Jack brought Tallulah and Will to a pigsty round the back of the town. He and William, with two buckets of water in hand, approached a man sleeping amongst the pigs. Tallulah lingered behind them, the smell putting her off.

Jack then threw his bucket of water over the grimy man.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" he yelled as he sat up and brandished a knife. He then realised who it was, "Mother's love! Jack! … You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

Jack walked forward and crouched before he man as he drawled, "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

After a confused expression passed across the older man's filthy face he said, "Aye, that'll about do it," and Jack pulled him to his feet.

William then threw the second bucket of water over the grey-haired man. "Blast! I'm already awake!" he yelled, blinking as the water dripped off his bedraggled facial hair.

"That was for the smell." William simply explained and the soaked man nodded in understanding and forgiveness.

The damp man walked out into the light and Tallulah looked him over properly thinking she recognised him from somewhere; then she realized who he was. "Mister Gibbs?" she asked very shocked.

"Aye, do I know ye, lass?"

"Sort of …"

"Miss Tallulah? Is that you?" he realised.

"Yes"

"You've grown a fair bit in ten years … what are you doing here?" he asked not understanding why a Governor's daughter would be in the company of a pirate.

"I can explain that," Jack said as he ushered them into a near by tavern.

.

"Keep a sharp eye, and look after Lulu." Jack ordered Will, as he and Gibbs made their way to a table in the back.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Gibbs inquired as he brought his tankard to his dirty lips.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." Gibbs began to choke on his rum as he took in what Jack had said.

"I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it." Jack explained simply.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl." Gibbs said worriedly as he shook his head.

Jack carried on, "That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs commented.

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" he inquired.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" he said as he nodded his head in Will's direction.

It took a few tries for Gibbs to understand what Jack was trying to say. "The kid?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner … his _only_ child, savvy?" the Captain explained with a wide smile.

"Is he now? … Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you."

"One can only hope." Jack said as he picked up his tankard, "Take what you can …"

"Give nothing back." Gibbs replied as he bashed mugs with Jack.

Throughout Gibbs and Jack's meeting, Tallulah and Will were standing a little way away, watching the chaos unravelling around them.

Tallulah pushed her hand into Will's after a very drunk, very odious man approached her and started grinning suggestively. Will wrapped his arm around her protectively, trying to shield her from the leers and comments of the drunken men. Lula was receiving quite a bit of attention from the drunks stuffed into the inn, her figure and her prettiness earning many comments.

She felt reasonably safe until a large brute of a pirate stumbled over, clearly drunk, and started talking to her, trying to persuade her to come upstairs to his room with him. William was no help as he was trying to fend of an overly enthusiastic prostitute who had latched herself onto his right elbow.

"Jack …" Tallulah nervously called over her shoulder when the drunken pirate grabbed hold of her bare arm with his blackened hand.

"Jack!" she cried slightly louder as the man started pulling forcefully.

"JACK!" she screamed as the pirate tried to close the distance between their faces.

"Lulu!" the Captain exclaimed as he jumped to Miss Swann's rescue, grabbing an empty bottle and smashing it over the brute's baldhead. He fell to the wooden floor with a loud thump, releasing Lula's delicate arm.

Jack then twisted the frightened girl into the safe cage of his muscled arms. "You alright, love? He didn't hurt you?" he murmured lovingly into Tallulah's ear.

"Th-thank you Jack … and I'm f-fine" she stuttered as she softly buried her face into Jack's dreadlocks and neck.

After Tallulah's breathing and heart had slowed to a normal rate, with the help of Jack's callused hands running up and down her back, she pulled out of his embrace but kept hold of his left arm and asked "Shouldn't we rescue William now? He seems to have landed himself in a situation."

A few feet away, Will was still struggling to fight off the overly enthusiastic prostitute, who had now been joined by two of her friends.

Tallulah giggled, and Jack chuckled as William squirmed his body out of the groping hands. Jack then yanked Will out of the whore's reach and pushed him to the table Gibbs was still residing in. He then guided Lula to sit between him and Will, and then wrapped his defined left arm around her diminutive waist.

"Are you three going to spend the nigh' here? Or maybe the White Horse down the street, bit nicer to sleep in, y'know? Less chance someone'll sneak in or steal somethin'." Gibbs asked.

"I think we'll end up at the White Horse, Gibbs. Especially after seeing the trouble Miss Swann can cause in less than five minutes." Jack smirked, as he squeezed Tallulah tighter to his body. "And I don't think I'll be letting her sleep in a room by herself."

"Fine by me Jack" she whispered, still worried about how much attention she had drawn in such a small amount of time. The thought that a stranger might sneak into her room at night scared her senseless.

.

After another rambunctious hour in the Black Tankard Inn, Jack, Tallulah, William and Mr. Gibbs found themselves in the White Horse. Overall the inn was much quieter than any they had walked past and seemed a fair bit cleaner.

Jack sauntered up to the main desk and asked, "Two rooms?"

"Aye, Jack … I'll jus' grab the keys." The innkeeper announced and bustled into the back room.

"There we go, love. No worries. William you take a room and I'll take the other with Miss Swann." Jack informed a sceptical Will. "Gibbs, you go and find me a crew."

"Hang on, Jack. Shouldn't _I_ share a room with Tallulah? I mean, I've known her for eight years, and she's my best friend. She's only known you for a couple of days. And you're a pirate!" he exclaimed.

"William, William. You have no experience with Tortuga. You have no idea what might happen. … And I may be a pirate, but that just means I know from experience." Jack grinned. Will did not seem at all convinced so Jack sighed, "Just do as your told, Son."

The innkeeper tottered out of the back room with their keys and he took the coins Jack offered for the night.

In Jack and Tallulah's room:

Lula eyed the rather small double bed situated in the centre of the simply bedroom.

_Oh no. What do I do? … I know I was all for having some fun with Jack. But not _this_ much fun! I can't have _sex_ with him! I just can't! … Oh my God, what if he expects it! I mean he is a pirate after all; he's not exactly pure and innocent. … Lord help me … How do I get out of this? I still like him; I really like him. … He's fascinating and incredible, heart-stutteringly handsome, rugged, sexy, stunning, alluring and completely gorgeous … But I always imagined I'd be in love before I actually _slept_ with someone. … I'm not going to pretend that I'm Elizabeth and say that I'll wait till I'm married; I haven't the patience to wait, but not after only a few days of knowing someone … He doesn't expect it does he? I haven't been sending him any signals, have I? … What about earlier? I acted like a cheap wench, letting him run his hands all over me, and letting him see my naked! God, how could I be so stupid? Of course he thinks he's getting lucky, I pretty much offered my virginity up a few hours ago. This is all moving way too fast! I hardly know him … Wait, that's not true … he told me loads about himself last night in the cell. It all seemed so surreal when we were locked in the prison, like none of it was real. Oh but he's so pretty … and mysterious. Gah! I'm falling for a pirate! … Father would have a heart attack. Not that I've ever worried about his feelings. I'm a terrible daughter! Running off with blacksmiths and pirates, without even a thought about how Father would feel about losing both his daughters in one evening! … I know he's ashamed of me … I know he secretly wishes I was more like Lizzie, the dutiful daughter … Ok, if he wants another Lizzie, I'm going to try to be more like my big sister. Meaning no sex with Captain Jack Sparrow, and all the flirting has to stop! Oh but he is so attractive … and breathtaking! ... Just no more touching then, flirting can be allowed. Now to somehow tell him he has to keep his hands to himself. Well Tallulah, you've always been brash…_

"Jack, I'm having second thoughts. Keep your hands to yourself, or loose them" she informed the pirate.

"What love?" Jack replied, completely lost in his own thoughts.

"Jack, I don't want a repeat of earlier, keep your wandering fingers to yourself and your side of the bed," she said exhaustedly.

"Ok, Love … Wait, What?" he yelped after her words had sunken in. "I thought you liked my wandering fingers, what happened?"

"I never thought it through, that's what happened. Now I have, I believe it was a mistake and we should just be friends." Lula replied formally.

"But … But … I thought we were just going to have some fun?" Jack stuttered.

"Jack Sparrow! I am not just some desperate whore who you can use for your own entertainment! I am a lady who needs proper attention and care from a gentlemen, not a pirate!" she passionately scolded.

Jack grinned, a plan forming, "Ok, Love, whatever you want. We should probably get to bed now, it'll be a long and tiring day tomorrow."

Tallulah nodded, a little put out by the fact Jack didn't seem too bothered by the fact that he couldn't play with her. She kicked off her boots and climbed warily under the white linen sheets of the bed.

As Jack mirrored her actions, also removing his belts, coat, vest and shirt, he was starting to plan in his head.

_Ok Lulu, if that is how you want it, 'attention and care'. I'm just going to have to persuade you over to my side …_

Jack carried on plotting until Lula's breathing slowed, signalling her fall into a much-needed sleep. Jack then carefully manoeuvred her body into his strong embrace, before drifting off to dream of deep ocean blue eyes.

**Hey everyone, sorry again for taking months to update. And I really hate this chapter; I just don't know how to fix it. What do you think of the end? I don't think I like it; I just needed some way to slow down their relationship. Now hopefully Jack can become cheeky and flirty with Tallulah, and she can fail miserably at trying to stay away from him. I don't think they will actually sleep together in this story. I fully intend to write the second and third films including Tallulah. But don't worry there will be plenty of sexual tension and juicy moments waiting for Jack and Tallulah.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is welcome and is actually very useful. If you hate the end of this chapter, just like I do please tell me and I'll try to think of a way of making it better.**

**Love Evangeline xxx**


End file.
